Breaking point
by ezrafan61
Summary: What if there was a twist to Rebel Resolve? What if The Inquisitor broke Kanan before the rebels could find him. And he went well SITH. How will this effect Ezra and the crew? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo. This is my first ever FanFiction. I hope all the star wars rebels fans like it. Before you even comment, I know i'm going back a season, just... bare with me please. And as always, My the force be with you...always.**

* * *

Cries of pain filled the detention level of Tarkin's Star destroyer. Kanan, not even there an hour was already being punished.

"Tell me where to find your rebel friends."

The imperial pau'an stood before the captured jedi. A cold and evil looks on his face.

"NO! Shock me all you want, I'LL NEVER TALK!"

"very well"

The pau'an had an evil idea. using the force, he got inside Kanan's head. Making the jedi see horrific things. _His masters death, the crew being in pain, and Ezra... Ezra being killed be him._

"no."

 _" There is no fighting it jedi, give in to your anger."_

"No."

 _"You will join the empire, and if not, you will die."_

 _"NO_ _!"_

 _"Yes. Hmmm I feel anger."_

Kanan tried to calm his anger. but to little effect. His anger had took over. Kanan opened his eyes, the Inquisitor chuckled, his voice full of happiness and evil. Kanan's eyes were gold and red. The Inquisitor asked,

"Who do you serve?"

"I-I-I serve the empire." Kanan said with no regret. The Inquisitor smiled from ear to ear. He released Kanan from the table (we've all seen the table he was placed on.) The ex-jedi had little strenght. The Inquisitor led him to a cell.

"Rest easy, we will train tomorrow."

"Yes... Master."

* * *

"All spectors , report to the common area and hurry, I found something." for the past hour, the crew of the Ghost had tried to find anything that could lead to finding their fellow spector. Ezra was the first to arrive, then the rest.

"What do you have, and please let it be could."

Hear gave the crew a sad look. She played the latest holo net broadcast. For the first 10 minutes, it talked about small matters of the empire.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with-''Ezra was cut off by the Inquisitor.

 _" Hello people of Lothal, i'm The Inquisitor. I have good news to those who fear the attacks of the rebels-"_

"no,No,NO."

 _"Yes the leader of a rebel cell has seen the wrongs of his actions and have joined the empire. He will be transferd to Mustafar to begin his... training."_

And with that, the broadcast ended. The crew was stunned.

"We have to find him, Kanan would never give in to hate." Ezra had broken the silence. With a nod from Hera, the crew was off to find their crew mate.

 _10 minutes later._

After getting out of hyperspace, the Ghost spotted the star destroyer where Kanan was held. The plan was, Ezra would stay in the ducks til he found Kanan. Zeb and Sabine would keep their friends on the destroyer busy. Hera and Chopper would keep the TIE's busy.

"Everyone ready?"

"Let's do this."

And with that, the Phantom took off and landed in bay 7.

"Lets go."

Zeb and Sabine took out the troopers so Ezra could get in the felt cold. And was not the Inquisitor, Ezra followed the cold feeling to a cell in the detention level. As he dropped from the duct outside the door, he felt a spike of anger hit him like a shuttle. fighting the pain, Ezra opened the cell door to see his master meditating on the prison bed

"Kanan, Kanan its me lets go."

When Kanan opened his eyes. It horrified Ezra


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo. This is my first ever FanFiction. I hope all the star wars rebels fans like it. Before you even comment, I know i'm going back a season, just... bare with me please. And as always, My the force be with you...always.**

* * *

Cries of pain filled the detention level of Tarkin's Star destroyer. Kanan, not even there an hour was already being punished.

"Tell me where to find your rebel friends."

The imperial pau'an stood before the captured jedi. A cold and evil looks on his face.

"NO! Shock me all you want, I'LL NEVER TALK!"

"very well"

The pau'an had an evil idea. using the force, he got inside Kanan's head. Making the jedi see horrific things. _His masters death, the crew being in pain, and Ezra... Ezra being killed be him._

"no."

 _" There is no fighting it jedi, give in to your anger."_

"No."

 _"You will join the empire, and if not, you will die."_

 _"NO_ _!"_

 _"Yes. Hmmm I feel anger."_

Kanan tried to calm his anger. but to little effect. His anger had took over. Kanan opened his eyes, the Inquisitor chuckled, his voice full of happiness and evil. Kanan's eyes were gold and red. The Inquisitor asked,

"Who do you serve?"

"I-I-I serve the empire." Kanan said with no regret. The Inquisitor smiled from ear to ear. He released Kanan from the table (we've all seen the table he was placed on.) The ex-jedi had little strenght. The Inquisitor led him to a cell.

"Rest easy, we will train tomorrow."

"Yes... Master."

* * *

"All spectors , report to the common area and hurry, I found something." for the past hour, the crew of the Ghost had tried to find anything that could lead to finding their fellow spector. Ezra was the first to arrive, then the rest.

"What do you have, and please let it be could."

Hear gave the crew a sad look. She played the latest holo net broadcast. For the first 10 minutes, it talked about small matters of the empire.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with-''Ezra was cut off by the Inquisitor.

 _" Hello people of Lothal, i'm The Inquisitor. I have good news to those who fear the attacks of the rebels-"_

"no,No,NO."

 _"Yes the leader of a rebel cell has seen the wrongs of his actions and have joined the empire. He will be transferd to Mustafar to begin his... training."_

And with that, the broadcast ended. The crew was stunned.

"We have to find him, Kanan would never give in to hate." Ezra had broken the silence. With a nod from Hera, the crew was off to find their crew mate.

 _10 minutes later._

After getting out of hyperspace, the Ghost spotted the star destroyer where Kanan was held. The plan was, Ezra would stay in the ducks til he found Kanan. Zeb and Sabine would keep their friends on the destroyer busy. Hera and Chopper would keep the TIE's busy.

"Everyone ready?"

"Let's do this."

And with that, the Phantom took off and landed in bay 7.

"Lets go."

Zeb and Sabine took out the troopers so Ezra could get in the felt cold. And was not the Inquisitor, Ezra followed the cold feeling to a cell in the detention level. As he dropped from the duct outside the door, he felt a spike of anger hit him like a shuttle. fighting the pain, Ezra opened the cell door to see his master meditating on the prison bed

"Kanan, Kanan its me lets go."

When Kanan opened his eyes. It horrified Ezra


End file.
